Black blood, Red smoke
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Introspective. Twenty facts about Sirius Black, some of them dark, some of them light, and some of them he'd never admit to. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Sirius.

I like twenty-fact fics, and since I'm planning a mini-series, I decided to begin with Sirius. Rated T for minor swearing and some angst. There's humour too, though.

Enjoy!  


* * *

1. He bought his motorbike the very next day he ran away from home. He had seen it when he was young, and his mother had shuddered and sneered that anybody who would possibly want one of those crude machines was a fool.

Sirius had always known he was a fool, after all, but his family were the biggest ones of all.

2. He only suspected Remus of being the traitor because there was a darkness in Remus that not even Sirius fully understood.

3. Sirius always laughed when people compared him and James to Fred and George Weasley. But secretly, it kind of pissed him off and he couldn't fully explain why.

4. Despite the fact that Sirius' animagus form was a dog, and he had the characteristics of one (which James constantly reminded him), he always had a soft spot for cats. He never admitted this to James, because he would have been teased mercilessly if he even suspected it. That didn't stop them from following him around whenever he was in Hogsmeade, and when he came back after twelve years, they still did.

5. When he was little, Sirius used to be convinced that if you were to cut either of his parents, their blood would look like spilled ink. Even as an adult, he could never quite shake this association every time he saw a black puddle steadily forming.

6. Even though he had only known her for a very short time, Sirius had instantly liked Luna Lovegood. Perhaps it was because she was one of the sanest people he knew, whilst managing to seem completely off her head at the same time.

7. He always thought Harry's scar was kind of cool, if only for the shape.

8. When they were in high school, Sirius couldn't understand James' infatuation with Lily Evans. It was only when they started going out he finally got it.

9. It kills him to admit it, even to himself, but the only reason he let Wormtail hang out with him is because he enjoyed being hero-worshipped a little. It was very strange, after coming from a family where all he heard was, "Why can't you be like your brother?"

10. When Molly acted like Harry was her seventh son, Sirius always had to restrain the urge to tell her to pay closer attention to her _own_ children. Because he knew how Ron felt to be overshadowed by your own brother, let alone your best friend.

11. He wasn't fussy, but Sirius always had a bit of a thing for blondes.

12. Hermione both amused and annoyed him, but it bothered him whenever she gave him one of her reproachful looks. It made him feel oddly small and somehow like he is fifteen years old all over again.

13. When he heard about Regulus' death, he locked himself in his room and lit a candle. He sobbed until the candle was nothing more than a puddle of wax.

14. The familiar burn of alcohol in his throat is from a habit he's developed since the age of seventeen. That's partly the reason why he's one of the only people who can match Hagrid drink for drink without puking.

15. When he looked at his godson, he often wondered, wistfully, what Harry would choose to be if he ever became an Animagus.

16. There is part of him that is glad Harry isn't completely like James- because James was far perfect and Sirius knew that better than anyone.

17. Sometimes, he wanted to slap Lupin upside the head for not seeing what was right in front of him - or being just too damn stubborn to believe it.

18. Regulus had always wanted to die a hero. Sirius had always wanted to die laughing.

He got his wish.

19. For the life of him, Sirius never understood why Harry never got with Hermione when he had the chance, teenager obliviousness or not.

20. Despite it not being on his highest list of priorities at the time, Sirius never got to tell Harry how completely bloody idiotic the boy had been, charging into the Department of Mysteries only accompanied by five other teenagers.

Sirius knew their lives weren't worth throwing away, just for him.

* * *

Reviews would be veh nice.


End file.
